icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chaos Red/iGot a Hot Room Review
First things first I hate my computer, I can not stress this enough. Now that I'm done ranting, I'll answer the question that you're probably think right about now. "Why are you reveiwing this episode now, it aired months ago?" So I answer this the only way I can. Because I felt like! I will grade episodes that I review with stars, a ratio of 1-5 stars 5 being the best, 1 being the worst. I highly doubt any episode will ever get a 1 star, unless Dan completly loses his mind. So without further ado onto the actual episode. Scene 1#: We're basically just dumped right into the heat of it all with an iCarly show going on. During the broadcast Sam "lets it slip" that Carly's birthday is coming up. After that things start getting crazy Spencer comes in with HUGE pie, that looks like came straight out of a cartoon. Ok so everything's normal, well normal for iCarly. And then Gibby pops out of the pie like hes some sort of shark. How Gibby first appeared I think was a big deal I mean first time as a main character and your first appearence is popping out of pie, you my freind are officailly Epic. Yes that's right Epic is such great word that deserves to be captilizized, yes I know I spelled that wrong. Gibby the Epic. Yeah I'm done being weird now, who am I kidding no I'm not! Scene 2#: Then it skips to Carly's birthday so her friends come out an suprise her, they all sit down and eat possibly one of the most delicous looking breakfasts I've ever seen in my life. But more importantly. Ahem. *In A Epic Movie Trailer Voice* One man, with best looking hair ever. Decided to get a haircut. Little did he know that, his desicion impacted the entire world, girls every where threw fits- Okay thats enough of that, so yeah no more Spencer locks. Scene 3#: My one of mey favorite parts is when Sam (Jenette) speaks Italian for some reason I find that hilarious, is that only me? Scene 4#: I know one thing I would not trust Gibby's grandpa to cut my hair! I mean look at him and tell me he doesn't look sketchy. Although seriously I love this character even if he was only a one-shot deal. Scene 5#: How about a round of appluase for Spencer's new do! Oh and cute Seddie moment, yep cause talking about knives is cute! :) Okay call me evil but I was laughing face off when Carly's room set fire. Scene 6#: I was kinda sad, not reallly sypathetic is the word I need here, after I figured out how badly Carly's room got destroyed. Best joke in this scene, is when this random fire fighter says "We know who you are." to Spencer after he introduces himself. Now I can just imagine the kind of talk going on at the fire department about Spencer. They probably have his picture up on the wall, with the words "Don't Trust This Man With A Lighter Or Matches" underneath. Last thing I have to say aout this scene is that I do NOT want to know what that goat did. Scene 7#: I love how Spencer pants fall down when he says "What?!". Jerry Trainor is a comedic genious, everyone working on iCarly and Victorious are great dedicated people. I love how Spencer does a little victory dance. I love how Sam say nasty after Carly says shes gonna get a job, just the WAY she says it is comedy gold, like her line "Why you so stupid?". Wow I am say the word love alot but, I just LOVE this show! Who doesn't? Answer: Trolls and Haters. Scene 8#: And then as soon as Carly walks out that door, Spencers starts dancing again! Favorite qoute from this scene. "Why are you all happy?"-Freddie "Shut up!"-Spencer. Scene 9#: I just love T-Bo's character hes become the Gibby of the show in a sense, ya know hes that weird reaccuring character that everyone likes. Scene 10#: The only thing I have to say about this scene that Dan is kinda poking fun at montages with this line "Lets go! Montage Speed!"-Spencer not that theres anything wrong with that. Seriously sometimes montages can get absolutly down right ridiculous. Scene 12#: One minute Spencer's in this deep speech the next "Everbody get out of my house!" but thats just how iCarly rolls. Scene 13#: I don't know why but people being dragged by other people (provided their not in real danger) is just darn funny to me. And then the moment, Dun Dun Dun! Epic room! This room is so awesome! it was so cute and funny when Sam literally jumped on Freddie. I love how Gibby almost ruins the brother/sister moment between Spencer and Carly. Overall I think this was a great episode, but in all honesty it could have been better. The humor is still fantstic, but the story just seemed half thought out, and didn't really seem to flow well. So I give iGot a Hot Room, 3 1/2 stars out 5 stars. Chaos out! Category:Blog posts